Billy s Immortal
by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: Song-fic. Sad one-shot. R&R plz! "This will be the last time he will ever walk those steps."


A\N: My first Dr. Horrible fanfic. Enjoy! BTW, disclaimers are fun! Why am I the only one seeing this?

Disclaimer:

I do not own Dr. Horrible, it belongs to someone, I don´t know who, but it´s certainly not me.

I do not own the song, "My Immortal", it belongs to Evanescence.

I own the idea and the time used to make this fic.

_I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears.<em>

He walked to the door that said ´Roof´. He could hear his footsteps make a soft _clank, clank_ing sound as he went up the metal stairs. This will be the last time he´ll hear that noise. The last time ever. But it´s not like he´ll miss the dead cold sound of his steps.

_And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>_

It was like something was drawing him to the roof. Some_one _to be clear. It was leading him like a lost child. Pulling him like a magnet.

_Your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<em>

The wind passed through his hair, whispering in his ear. The clouds seemed to be slowing down. The city seemed to be slowly coming to a halt. That voice, guiding him through the night.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase_

He stepped out to the wide platform. He hesitated, before his legs moved. Even though his glazy eyes were blank, a dozen feelings rushed through his body, chilling him and hurting him by shaking his limp body violently. Hurt, betrayal, pain, depression, hate, fear, love, anger, regret, everything that weeks and months couldn´t heal. But today, today it will all end.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me_

He could hear voices, shouting. What they were saying didn´t matter to him. They were probably telling him that this won´t help, he needs to get over her, but the words were bouncing out of his ears again. He finally reached the edge. Now he could see that Moist had known about this. The ELE, police, ambulance and loyal victims were down there, trying to help.

_You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating light<br>_

She used to be his light, his smile and reason to wake up, to stand even when he had taken an ugly punch, failed experiments or flames on his blog.

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
>Your face it haunts<br>My once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away<br>All the sanity in me_

But now, he was doing this for her. Taking the challenge that the height was screaming at him. "Billy! Don´t!" Moist screamed, tears already filling up his voice. "Please!" He looked down. He still had a choice left. But then, remembering the dreams, thoughts, hallucinations, and all other things that haunt and mock him throughout his life, going through that is too much.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me_

´I´m coming, Penny.´ he thought, biting his lips. It was now or never. "Billy!" Moist´s voice sounded desperate. Desperate enough to make the scientist turn around. But just for a second.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along_

Billy closed his eyes and let himself fall forwards. The wind was rushing around his body, he could hardly breathe. Then he heard a sound, felt a moment of indescribable pain, before passing.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>_

Moist was there in a record time, tears underlining his name. "Billy! Billy, please!" He ignored the police, the rough hands pulling at him. With unnatural strength he ripped free and cowered over the silent body of his best friend and mentor. Moist buried his face into Dr. Horrible´s chest.

_All...of me  
>All...of me<br>All...of me _

A\N: THIS IS A ONE-SHOT! Becuz I already wrote a few one-shots and people keep saying they couldn´t wait for the next chapter. =\ xD The song is as sad as the story. ^^ Srry 4 the happy faces. =( ;)


End file.
